


Businesswomen and their partners

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, Businesswomen, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Korrasami is Canon, Modern Era, New York City, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: Kimiko and Raimundo meet Asami and Korra.





	Businesswomen and their partners

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any rights to 'Xiaolin Showdown' or 'Xiaolin Chronicles', nor the rights to 'Avatar - The Legend of Korra' or any other brand/product I may happen to mention.

_11:45am, the reception area of Future Industries, New York City._

Kimiko read her notes one more time to make sure she was absolutely sure of what she was going to say on behalf of her father.

Now she was 18 she was being entrusted with responsibility at Tohomiko Electronics, the company founded by her father that she would one day inherit. This lunch meeting with the current CEO of Future Industries (another daughter of a founder) was her first solo venture – it was all part of her apprenticeship prior to becoming vice-president when she was 21.

What she had been sent to discuss was a proposal that would see both companies work together on various products in the future. This was by no means a proposed takeover or merger, but an offer of collaboration and friendship.

Kim’s phone vibrated in her business suit’s breast pocket, indicating that she had a text. It was from her boyfriend Raimundo Pedrosa who was sitting right next to her in his civvies.

‘ _Do your best Kim-chan xoxo_ ’ it read.

“You’re such a weeb.” Kim sighed and placed her phone back in her pocket, earning a small chuckle from Raimundo.

At that moment two slightly older young women entered the area. Like Raimundo and Kimiko one was in a business suit, the other in standard civilian clothes.

“Miss Kimiko Tohomiko I presume?” the professional-looking raven haired woman with green eyes asked as she extended her hand in greeting.

“Yes. Nice to meet you Miss Sato.” Kimiko stood to take her hand and bowed, unable to let go of her homeland’s custom.

“Please call me Asami.” Asmai grinned. “I’ve ordered something from mine and my girlfriend’s favourite noodle place for lunch while we talk if that’s OK.”

“Thank you. What’s it called? I can send my boyfriend there to keep him out of trouble.” Kim turned her head to face Raimundo, who was busy messing around with his phone and not really paying attention.

“It’s called ‘Flameos’ and I can take him. I think Asami wants me out of the way too.” The second, dark-skinned and blue-eyed young woman offered.

“That would be great sweetie.” Asami smiled before realising someone needed introducing. “This is Korra, my girlfriend.”

Korra gave a small wave and smile to the visitors.

“Nice to meet you.” Kimiko grinned. “This _lazybones_ behind me is my boyfriend Raimundo Pedrosa."

Realising he could soon be in trouble, Raimundo got up and nodded in greeting to Korra and Asami.

Pleasantries and introductions over with, Asami looked at her watch. “It’s 10-to, shall we make a start Kimiko?”

“Yes. Rai don’t make life hard for Korra here.” Kimiko ordered as she kissed his cheek.

“Likewise Korra. Don’t lead young Mr. Pedrosa astray.” Asami told Korra whilst kissing her cheek too before ushering Kimiko in the direction of her office.

A moment of silence followed as Korra and Raimundo looked at each other awkwardly.

“Shall we get going?” Raimundo asked.

“Sounds perfect.” Korra replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally much longer and even set in London at one point but both hit dead ends.
> 
> I hope this made you smile.


End file.
